Rainbow Mourning
by cherry-cherry-girl
Summary: *Gomen nasai! i shall write an S&S fic next time! ^-^'*Sayoran is back in Hong Kong with Meiling, what happens when Sakura comes to visit? and yes i did spell the title purposely as "mourning" because it has a certain meaning! don't think i can't spell ba


Title: Rainbow Mourning

Title: Rainbow Mourning

Author: cherry-cherry-girl

I do not own any of these characters so pleeeeeze don't sue me!!!

Cherry: HEYA! This is my first fanfic (eeep!) and it would be great if you would R&R flames are welcomed too cuz well, everyone's gotta learn what they're doing wrong. Oh and this is a M+S fanfic Gooooo Meilin! 

Gem: Hi-hi!

Cherry: may I present to you Gem! The cherry red, flying animal (like kero) who is in fact in LOVE with kero.

Gem: Kero?!?! WHERE?!?! *looks around frantically.*

Cherry: Calm down Gem. Okie well these are the basic facts you're gonna need to know to understand what's going on.

~*~*~*~*~*~ * means change of scene.

" " means dialogue

** any extra stuff like sweat drop and stuff like that

okie so enjoy!

Gem: *wails* KEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOO!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*RING-RING-RING-RING!!!* Sakura groaned and sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. "Damn alarm clock!" she mumbled as she tossed it across the room. "It's Saturday! Why on earth did I set my alarm to go off at 6:00 am?" Sakura got out of bed still mumbling. She walked over to her closet where her calendar was hanging. She peered at it through half closed sleepy eyes. She had marked that day with a big red circle. "Hmmmm..." Panic set in as Sakura suddenly jolted wide awake. "MOU! How could I forget?!?! Today is when I'm going to Hong Kong to visit Sayoran!!" Sakura rushed around her room trying to get ready. She remembered that day years ago when Sayoran told her that he loved her. All the cards had been sealed since then and now Sakura was 17. She pulled her already packed suitcase from beneath her bed. 

"Sakura! Time to eat! You have to go soon!" Sakura's father called from the kitchen. 

"coming dad!" She grabbed her suitcase and her carry-on and ran downstairs. "Here let me put those in the car while you eat." Sakura's father said as he took her bags. "thanks dad." She said as she grabbed the box of cereal from Touya's hands. 

"Hey Kaijou" Touya smirked as he ate his cereal. "you actually managed to get up in time"

"shut-up Touya! You're up early yourself, here to see me off?"

"Yeah well, your going to Hong Kong for a while, I wanted to get in some ample time to insult you before you left."

"I love you too Touya." Sakura said sarcastically. She finished her cereal and ran outside to the car.

"Touya, aren't you coming to see your dear sister off?" Sakura mocked at the 21 year old.

"yeah, I am. But only cause dad made me. Then I'm off to my apartment." Touya said as he climbed in the front seat.

"I'm surprised you are allowed to stay there! You eat here, you sleep here, you do your laundry here. You practically live here! Why have another apartment Touya?" Sakura mocked.

"shut-up and get in the car." Grumbled Touya. Sakura laughed and hopped in the back seat. She couldn't help but be happy today. She was going to see Sayoran again! She hadn't seen him forever, and she anticipated his reaction when they meet again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura was coming. She was coming to see....him. Sayoran sat on the dusty porch of the house he inherited from his grandfather. It suited him nicely, it was small, but traditional, with paper windows and wooden frames. Sayoran sighed, a deep sigh. Suddenly a hand brushed his brown hair from his eyes. 

"Why so sad?" a familiar voice said. Sayoran looked up. Meilin stood there with her head cocked to one side peering at him curiously.

"nothing" Sayoran mumbled. Meilin plopped down beside him on the porch.

"Always hiding everything huh, koishii?" Sayoran looked at the girl whom he had been in love with ever since he moved back to Hong Kong. He couldn't keep any secrets from her.

"Sakura's coming." He said looking into her ruby eyes.

"I know."

"She doesn't know...that...that I don't love her anymore." Sayoran looked down at his lap.

"Oh Little Wolf, I think she'll understand. She's a very understanding person. You and I have been together since childhood. You only knew her for a year." Meilin put her arm around him. "Don't worry koishii. You will be able to form the words when she gets here." He really did love Meilin. She always knew what was in his heart. He loved Sakura too, but more like a friend now. He could never love her like he loved Meilin. 

"She's coming today." Sayoran said as he put his head into his hands. "What am I going to do?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura was ecstatic when she heard the flight attendant say that they were going to land at the Hong Kong National Airport and would be on the ground in ten minutes. She buckled her seat belt and stared out the window. 'Oh Sayoran' She thought to herself. 'How I've missed you.' Sakura was startled from her daydream when the flight attendant announced that they were now on the ground and that the passengers will soon be 'deplaning'. Sakura had to bite her lip to prevent from shouting out with joy. 

"Arigatou" Sakura said to the flight attendant as she left the plane. 

Sakura squealed as she looked around. She was in Hong Kong! Now she had to get to the baggage area and look for the sign that said "Sakura Kinimoto" 'Then, I'll see Sayoran.' Sakura thought as she boarded the shuttle train that would eventually take her to see Sayoran.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sayoran fidgeted as he stood in the baggage claiming area beside Meilin, who was holding up the sign that would let his doom know where he was. He glanced around at the happy people greeting friends and relatives around him. 

Then he saw her. She wore a pink halter top with a star sewn on the front, white shorts and white suspenders. Sayoran had to admit, she always looked cute in what she wore.

The girl glanced up, and a look of joy spread over her features. Sayoran groaned, this was going to be harder then he thought. He heard Meilin squeal beside him. Obviously she had seen her too. Sayoran looked up as Sakura came running up to them. Meilin ran up to her and hugged her. The two girls exchanged complements. 'Probably about they're hair and clothes and stuff' Sayoran grumbled. This wasn't going well at all. Why did Meilin have to like her so much? He was jolted out of his thoughts when suddenly someone's arms wrapped around his neck. 

"Oh Sayoran! I've missed you so much!" Sayoran glanced over at how Meilin was taking this, she had a look of calm serenity on her face. 

'She has been working on concealing her feelings for years.' Sayoran thought to himself. 'She's gotten really good at it, now I can't even tell what she's thinking.' His thoughts were interrupted when Sakura handed her big suitcase to him. 

'How much does this girl pack? It weighs a ton!' Sayoran suddenly realized that he didn't know how long Sakura was staying. 'If she had packed this much, maybe she thinks she staying for a long time!' He groaned inwardly at this as he dragged Sakura's bag after the two chatting girls in front of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura was exhausted. She had, had a full day that day. Meilin introduced her to everyone she knew it seemed, and they went shopping for hours. It was 10:00 pm and Sakura had just finished unpacking. 

"I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to talk to Sayoran." She said aloud to herself. 

She looked around the guest room that she was staying in. The walls were maroon and a vanity and mirror covered one wall. Large golden chinese fans covered the wall at the head of her bed. Sakura took out the picture of her mother that she had packed with her and put it in her bedside table. She smiled, and then realized as her stomach grumbled that she hadn't eaten anything since lunch. Sakura stepped out from her room into the darkened apartment. She was staying with Meilin. Sakura noticed as she tiptoed towards the kitchen that Meilin had a good sense for decorating. Her apartment was modeled to look like the traditional Chinese homes. She had seen that Meilin had installed paper window covers that acted like shades over the windows. There was also a collection of chinese fans that decorated the walls of the apartment and added colour. 

'Meilin and Tomoyo should get together sometime. Tomoyo would appreciate Meilin's sense of style.' Sakura thought to herself as she raided Meilin's fridge. She carried her loot back to her room and shut the door. She took out the picture she had, of her and Sayoran before he left. 

"Good-night, Good-night! Parting is such sweet sorrow That I shall say good-night till it be morrow." Sakura quoted from her favorite Shakespearean play Romeo and Juliet. 

She gently put the picture of her and Sayoran beside the one of her mother and turned off the light.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sayoran was tired. He didn't get much sleep that night. He was dreading the time when he would see Sakura again. She was so happy, how could he break her heart? He wanted her to be his friend, but after this, he didn't think that she would want that. He laid his head in his hands. It was raining outside and the gentle pitter-patting of the rain was soothing. 

"I miss Meilin! Damn the fact that Sakura is here! Why can't I just tell her! The longer she's here and she doesn't know, the longer I can't be with Meilin! Argh!" Sayoran stood up frustrated. 

He had never been this frustrated before. He missed Meilin's gentle hand always brushing his hair from his eyes. He missed the way she pampered him, and worried about him, and nagged him. He missed the way she loved him. Sakura had stopped all that by coming here. 

"I'm going to tell her today! I can't stand not being near Meilin this long! It's because of her that I can't see her! Why I have to hide my love for her!" Sayoran was working himself into a rage now. 

"I...I HATE HER!!!!" he yelled. 

He pulled on his boots and ran out into the rain towards Meilin's apartment. He needed to tell Sakura, he needed to tell her now. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

BUZZ! The buzzer rang that told Meilin that someone was outside and wanted her to let them in. 

"I'm coming!" Meilin called to the buzzer as she strode towards it. 

"Hello?" She said as she pressed the button. 

"Meilin, it's Sayoran, is Sakura there?"

"Hi Sayoran, yeah she is but she's taking a nap. Here I'll buzz you up." She pressed the button to unlock the door where Sayoran was standing at. 

A few minutes later there was a knock on her door. Meilin went to answer it. Sayoran was standing there in an un-tucked blue shirt that she had bought him for his birthday, kaki pants and he was soaking wet. 

"Rough night?" Meilin asked seeing the bags under his eyes.

"I'm going to tell her today...I'm going to tell her now." Sayoran walked into her apartment. 

Meilin followed him closing the door. "Do you want me to leave?" She asked straightening her short white skirt.

"Uh..." Sayoran hadn't thought about that. Did he want Meilin there? Or not?

"It might make it harder on her if I am here, I'll go." Meilin turned to put on her pea-jacket. Sayoran grabbed her arm and whirled her around. She began to object but then he kissed her. 'He is such a good kisser' Meilin thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sayoran stopped and looked into her eyes. 

"I've been wanting to do that forever." Meilin hugged him even tighter.

"I should go." She started to turn away buttoning up her coat over her white skirt and periwinkle halter.

"oh and Little Wolf...good luck." She ran up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek and then turned and left. Sayoran watched her leave as he mustered up his courage to do the toughest thing in his life. Break Sakura's heart.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura yawned and stretched as she woke up from her nap. She didn't know why she was so drained lately. She looked over at the picture of her and Sayoran and smiled. She then frowned as she realized she hadn't been able to talk to him since she had gotten here. She sat up and got out if bed. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, she decided to comb her hair a bit. When she was done she opened her bedroom door and walked out into the apartment. "hmmm...I guess Meilin went shopping or something." She didn't think to look over at the couch where Sayoran was sitting, and watching her. Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes boring into her back and turned around.

"Sayoran! I didn't know you were here!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw him sitting on the couch. 

"Yeah well, I needed to see you Sakura." Sayoran stood up from the chair. Sakura noticed that he had a grave look on his face. Something was wrong, and yet those words "I needed to see you Sakura." Was all she needed to forget about everything except her and Sayoran. 

"What did you need to see me about Sayoran." Sakura said with a mischievous grin on her face. He walked up to her until they stood inches apart.

"I need to tell you something very important." Sayoran struggled with the next words he would use. This was so hard, he didn't know how she would react.

"What did you need to tell me?" Sakura giggled as she took both his hands in hers.

"I...I..." It was so hard! Why couldn't he say it? "I...I don't love you anymore Sakura."

Sakura's face went ghostly white and she let go of his hands.

"W-What did you say?" she whispered.

"I don't love you anymore Sakura. I love Meilin now." Sayoran watched as the tears weld up in her eyes.

"It's been so long. Surely you didn't think it would la..."

"Don't say anything. Just don't say anything Sayoran Li!" Sakura cut him off. "You don't love me anymore? After all we've been through and you're just going to throw that away?"

"Sakura, we've only known each other for a year, and we were ten. We didn't know what love was about then."

"So everything I've felt for you. Every time I've dreamed of you, it was all a lie?" Tears were streaming down Sakura's face now.

"I don't know what you feel. I know what I feel and I don't love you anymore. I love Meilin. She is my soul-mate and I love her with all my heart. I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Sayoran was getting mad now. Why was she taking this so hard? He was a kid when he said he loved her. Why was she so naive?

Sakura looked down at her feet. It was silent for a long time. " I love you Sayoran, doesn't that count for anything?"

Now Sayoran was really mad, why couldn't she get it that it was over?

"Well I don't give a damn what you think Sakura! I don't love you! And...and I never did!" He knew that last part hurt her very much. He knew it and regretted it the moment he said it. Sakura looked up into his eyes her own filled with tears. Then she turned and ran from the apartment. Sayoran watched her go. Why was he so mean? He didn't want it to turn out like that. Why couldn't he have done it better?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura ran out into the street, the rain pelted her as she ran along the sidewalk her tears melding with the rain. She didn't know where she was going, or what she was doing, but she knew she had to get away from there. Away from Sayoran and Meilin, away from everything. Eventually she was too tired to go on. When she looked around her she noticed that she was in a park. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle as Sakura sat down on a park bench near by. 

"I need to get out of here." she said to herself. She was cold, tired, hungry and very lost. 

"I need to go home." She shivered as a cold wind brushed by her. 

"Why did I come here in the first place?" Sakura sighed. An old man trudged up and sat beside her. He had long grey hair and a grey beard. He was very dirty and obviously homeless. 

"I don't have any money." Sakura said without looking up at him.

"hehehe oh deary, I don't want your money. I just thought you looked lonely and needed someone to talk to." Sakura looked up at the man. He was wrapped in a grey woolen blanket and his hair was soaked. He sat down beside her. 

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Sakura never opened up to anyone like this before. She told the hobo her story and he wrapped his blanket around her quivering shoulders as she cried. Eventually she fell asleep on his lap, too exhausted to go on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sayoran was worried about Sakura. She didn't know her way around the city and she just ran out like that. He had been looking all night for her but he couldn't find her. Finally giving up he trudged home through a nearby park. As he was walking he noticed a figure alone on a bench asleep and wrapped in a grey woolen blanket. 

"some homeless bum" Sayoran said to himself. But then he looked closer and noticed that the figure had the same hair as Sakura. He got a little closer and saw that it was Sakura! He started to walk up to the bench but stopped. Realizing that he was the last person she wanted to see right now. She stirred and sat up yawning. She seemed to look around, as if for someone and then noticed him. Sayoran strode up to the bench she was sitting on.

"Why are you here? Go away!" Sakura said obviously still hurt from the night before.

"Will you come back with me? I'll understand if you never want to speak to me ever again, I was cruel, but please it isn't safe for you out here." Sayoran reached out his hand.

"Yes you were cruel, but, I had a talk with a very special person last night, and I've come to realize that you and I aren't meant to be together. You were right. We were just kids. And the love I had felt for you now, was just a reflection of the admiration I had for you back in Japan." She took his hand.

"Sakura, I really want to remain friends with you though. I love you as a sister. So...will you forgive me?" Sayoran asked. It was going so well so far, not at all like the night before. 

"You really hurt me Sayoran. I've never felt that hurt before. But I don't love you anymore. And I guess I never did. So, even though I'll never forget this, I would like very much to be your friend."

Sayoran pulled her to her feet and hugged her. Sakura stiffly pulled away. "Not too fast though. I...I need some time." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The two girls were both in tears and hugging each other as they waited for Sakura's boarding call. "Oh! I'll miss you so much Sakura!" Meilin said smiling through her tears. 

"I'll miss you too! We have to write!" Sakura said letting go of Meilin. "I have your e-mail right?"

"And my fax, and my phone number!" Meilin smiled. 

"Now boarding passengers with seats A through L." 

"That's me!" said Sakura as she held up her plane ticket. Sayoran walked up to her to say goodbye. 

"Goodbye Sakura."

"Good bye Little Wolf." Sakura hugged him. 

"Last call for passengers with seats A through L"

Sakura picked up her bags and turned to leave. "Come visit us again!" Meilin called.

Sayoran nodded. He would like that very much. He watched Sakura walk through the door that led to the plane. When she was gone he wrapped his arm around Meilin's shoulder. 

"You think she'll ever come back Sayoran?" Meilin asked as she looked up into his dark eyes.

"I hope so Meilin, I hope so." He smiled and then kissed her. He would never let Meilin go. Never.

Cherry: well that was it! Awwww...it's so sad! What did you guys think? Please R&R! I wanna know what you guys thought about my first fanfic!

Gem: Well, I thought it was good. But Sayoran was really mean to Sakura.

Cherry: He didn't mean to hurt her. Didn't you read it?

Gem: no, I was too busy watching Kero through his bedroom window while he changed tee-hee

Kero: Excuse me?

Gem: AAAAAH! KEEERO! Come here my little love muffin!!! *chases kero, can here faint "heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllpppppppppppp!!!"*

Cherry: *rolls eyes* well that's Gem for ya.


End file.
